ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Azul de Prusia
thumb|200px|Un ejemplo de Azul de Prusia, en acuarela. El azul de Prusia (en alemán: Preußisch Blau o Berliner Blau - azul berlinés) es una especie de color azul oscuro provocado por un pigmento empleado con frecuencia en pintura y que antiguamente era frecuentemente empleado en los planos (llamados en inglés blueprints, de donde tomó el nombre; en español se les llama cianotipo). El pigmento denominado azul de Prusia fue descubierto accidentalmente por el químico Heinrich Diesbach en Berlín y esta es la razón por la que se denomina a veces azul de Berlín.Prussian Blue Pigment - The Accidental Creation of Prussian Blue El pintor intentó originalmente pintar con un pigmento que representara un rojo azulado. Posee diversos nombres químicos, algunos de ellos son: ferrocianuro de hierro(III), ferrocianuro férrico, hexacianoferrato(II) de hierro(III) y hexacianoferrato férrico. Es muy común que se denomine abreviadamente como PB.*Dunbar, K. R. and Heintz, R. A., "Chemistry of Transition Metal Cyanide Compounds: Modern Perspectives", Progress in Inorganic Chemistry, 1997, 45, 283-391. Posee una fórmula abreviada como: Fe7C18N18. El nombre azul de Prusia se elaboró en el siglo XVIII por ser el colorante empleado en la tinción de las telas de los uniformes militares prusianos .Military Miniatures Magazine Composición Al contrario de lo que la gente suele creer, la composición (aproximada) de este pigmento es conocida desde la antigüedad; y sólo la composicón exacta fue conocida recientemente. La identificación detallada del azul de Prusia es compleja debido en parte a tres factores: # El azul de Prusia es extremadamente insoluble en agua, pero tiende a formar coloides # La elaboración tradicional muestra una gran cantidad de compuestos e impurezas # Incluso sólo la estructura cristalina pura del azul de Prusia es muy compleja, definida sólo por análisis cristalográfico. Tal y como se resume en la revisión clásica de Dunbar & Heintz, la fórmula química del azul de Prusia es Fe7(CN)18(H2O)x donde x es un valor que va de 14 a 16. La asignación de la estructura molecular ha sido estudiada por espectroscopia de infrarrojos sobre muestras elaboradas durante las últimas décadas, y se ha estudiado también por espectroscopía Moessbauer, rayos-X y cristalografía de neutrones. Algunos estudios realizados en paralelo muestran que el contenido de Mn3Co(CN)62 y Co3Co(CN)62 (es decir: Co5(CN)12). Como en la difracción por rayos X no se pueden distinguir los átomos de carbono de los de nitrógeno, la localización de estos elementos se deduce de forma indirecta por otros métodos espectrográficos averiguados por las posiciones de las distancias de los centros de Fe. Mediante el crecimiento de cristales de concentración 10 M HCl, Ludi obtuvo que los cristales de azul de Prusia tienen defectos ordenados. Algunos investigadores han concluido que el marco general de la composición del azul de Prusia consiste en uniones del tipo Fe(II)-CN-Fe(III), con Fe(II)-C distancias de 1,92 Å y distancias Fe(III)-N de 2,03 Å. Los centros de Fe(II), los cuales tienen un spin bajo, están rodeados de seis ligandos de carbón. Los centros de Fe(III), que tienen por el contrario un spin alto, están rodeados en media por 4. centros de nitrógeno y por 1,5 centros de oxígeno. Por otra parte, la composición es tan notoriamente variable debido a la presencia de defectos de red, permitiendo que sea hidratado por varias moléculas de agua incorporadas a la estructura cristalina. Historia Elaboración En el año 1704 se descubre la elaboración del azul de Prusia en un laboratorio, por casualidad, y gracias al químico y productor de colores berlinés Heinrich Diesbach .Online Etymology Dictionary: Prussian Diesbach estaba ocupado con la elaboración de un colorante rojo cuando le faltaba ceniza para precipitar el colorante rojo. Por esta razón, su compañero Johann Konrad Dippel le dio un material de sustitución denominado "Dippels Tieröl" pero añadiendo éste aparecía un colorante azul en vez del deseado rojo. Cuando Diesbach comentó el efecto, su compañero se dedicó a mejorar la receta y juntos comercializaron este nuevo colorante y lo produjeron en una fábrica parisina con el nombre de "azul parisino". La receta fue mantenida en secreto durante algún tiempo, pero en 1724 la descubrió el inglés Woodward y la publicó en el Philosophical Transactions en ese mismo año. Nombres y sinónimos * El nombre químico del pigmento: hierro cyan, azul ferrociano * Nombres por lugar de producción: Azul de Amberes, Azul de Bronce, Azul de China, Azul de Delft, Azul de Diesbach, Azul de hierro, Azul de Milori, Azul de París, Azul de Sajonia, Azul de Turnbull, Azul de Vossen,L. Vossen & Co G.m.b.H. en Düsseldorf, en el año 1905. Azul de Zwickau. * Nombre del color: Azul de Luisa, Azul de Moda, Azul de Prusia, Azul de Acero y Azul de Agua * C.I. Pigmento: Blue 27 * En francés: Bleu de prusse; en inglés: Prussian blue, Toning blue. Tipos de producción Antiguamente ;Método de Diesbach: Se cuecen en alumbre y sulfato de hierro las pulgas de la Cochinilla. Entonces se precipita el colorante azul de Prusia con el denominado "Dippels Tieröl". ;Receta inglesa: En partes iguales se mezcla nitrato de calcio (Sal petra) y el tartrato de potasio (levadura) y se calientan. Se añade sangre de animales ya seca y se sigue calentando. La masa formada se lava con agua y se mezcla con alumbre y sulfato de hierro. Al final se añade ácido clorhídrico, lo que cambia el color verde a un azul profundo. Azul de Turnbull El Turnbulls Blau '' es un nombre histórico sinónimo del azul de Prusia. Se produce añadiendo sales de hierro(II) a una solución acuosa de hexacianoferrato(III) de potasio. La misma reacción también se encuentra entre sales de hierro(III) y hexacianoferrato(II) de potasio, dando lugar a la siguiente reacción: : \mathrm{Fe^{2+} + Fe(CN)_6^{3-} \ \overrightarrow{\leftarrow} \ Fe^{3+} + Fe(CN)_6^{4-}} Hollemann, Wieberg: ''Lehrbuch der Anorganischen Chemie. (101. Auflage); Jander, Blasius: Lehrbuch der analytischen und präparativen anorganischen Chemie. (13. Auflage); Ehlers: Analytik I. (8. Auflage) Azul Milori El azul Milori se denomina a diferentes tipos ya cocidos de este pigmento, que suelen tener un tono más caliente. Actualidad * Directamente: cloruro de Hierro(III) se mezcla con hexacianoferrato(II) de potasio, o nitrato de hierro(II) con hexacianoferrato(III) de potasio en agua. Se precipita un azul de Prusia coloidal. * Indirecto: ** 2 FeSO4 (sulfato de hierro(II)) y K4Fe(CN)6 (hexacianoferrato(II) de potasio) reaccionando con Fe2Fe(CN)6 (Blanco de Berlín) + 2 K2SO4 ** El blanco Berlín con Cl2 (Cloro) o H3CrO3 (ácido crómico) se oxida a Azul de Prusia. Azul de Prusia en las artes * En la novela de Theodor Fontane La señora Jenny Treibel, la familia berlinesa tiene unas grandes fábricas para la producción del azul de Prusia, en realidad lo que estaba describiendo la famila de empresarios alemanes Kunheim. Se sabe que una hermana de Fontane, Jenny Sommerfeld, era amiga de los Kunheim. * En el 2007 se grabó en Argentina un cortometraje cómico llamado "Ferrocianuro Férrico", protagonizado por una mujer indigente llamada Prusia. Aplicaciones * En la rectificación de motores, es usado para el control del asentado de válvula en la tapa. * Ciencia: Azul de prusia para el almacenamiento de información. * Medicina: en el diagnóstico de la hemosiderosis usándola en la Tinción de Perls. *'Medicina: http://emergency.cdc.gov/radiation/espanol/pdf/prussianblue_es.pdf El azul de Prusia puede eliminar determinados materiales radiactivos del cuerpo de las personas, pero debe usarse siguiendo las indicaciones de un médico. Es posible que las personas sufran contaminación interna (dentro del cuerpo) a causa de materiales radiactivos al ingerir accidentalmente (al comer o beber) o inhalar (respirar) dichos materiales, o a través del contacto directo (heridas abiertas). Cuanto antes se eliminen estos materiales del cuerpo, menor será la cantidad y la gravedad de los efectos de la contaminación en la salud. El azul de Prusia es una sustancia que puede ayudar a eliminar determinados materiales radiactivos del cuerpo de las personas. Sin embargo, es posible que cantidades pequeñas de contaminación no requieran tratamiento. Los médicos pueden recetar azul de Prusia si determinan que una persona que tiene contaminación interna se beneficiaría del tratamiento' Referencias tratamiento de radiacion por cesio Bibliografía * Ludi, A., "Prussian Blue, an Inorganic Evergreen", Journal of Chemical Education 1981, 58, 1013. * Sharpe, A. G., "The Chemistry of Cyano Complexes of the Transition Metals," Academic Press: London, 1976 * Hans-Peter Schramm, Bernd Hering: Historische Malmaterialien und ihre Identifizierung. o.V. Stuttgart, 1995. Reprint Ravensburg, 2000. ISBN 3-473-48067-3 * Kurt Wehlte: Werkstoffe und Techniken der Malerei. Otto Maier Verlag. Ravensburg, 1967. ISBN 3-473-48359-1 (früher: ISBN 3-473-61157-3) Véase también * Ferrocianuro potásico * Azul egipcio Enlaces externos * La página del FDA sobre el azul de Prusia * La página de CDC sobre el azul de Prusia * National Pollutant Inventory - Cyanide compounds fact sheet * Thomas Seilnacht: Azul de Prusia. * Volkert Emrath: Descripción completa de su elaboración, historia y composición de otros pigmentos-, Libro- y pintores de miniados de ca. 1780. (XGA) * Military Miniatures Magazine: Se denomina como azul de París o de Berlín. Desarrollo hstórico de elementos. * Diccionario de Pigmentos. Información para química y materiales colorantes. Departmento de Química. Universität Paderborn. * Los "Revisionistas" y la Química de Josef Bailer * The Chemistry of Auschwitz, Richard Green (en inglés) Categoría:Pigmentos Categoría:Antídotos Categoría:Materiales de arte Categoría:Cianuros Prusia Categoría:Compuestos inorgánicos de carbono Categoría:Productos químicos usados en fotografía Categoría:Medicamento Esencial de la Organización Mundial de la Salud de:Berliner Blau en:Prussian blue fr:Bleu de Prusse he:כחול פרוסי it:Blu di Prussia ja:紺青 ko:프러시안 블루 la:Caeruleus Berolinus lt:Karaliaučiaus mėlis nl:Pruisisch blauw no:Preussisk blå pl:Błękit pruski (pigment) pt:Azul da Prússia ru:Берлинская лазурь sv:Berlinerblått zh:普鲁士蓝